


Holidays Drabbles

by marycecilyy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: A collection of winter holidays drabbles, made for the Otome Haven event! Rated M because of Priya's chapter
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Hyun (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Candy/Priya (My Candy Love), Candy/Rayan (My Candy Love)





	Holidays Drabbles

Candy took another sip of the steamy liquid, letting the heat relax her muscles as it made its way through her insides. She hummed and snuggled against his chest. With her eyes closed, she paid attention to his calm breathing as they listened to a random Spotify playlist filled with Christmas songs. He found it excessively cliché, but she wanted to do it, so he resigned.

Castiel loved those intimate and simple moments between them, they showed how not everything was about big gestures. They didn’t need a fancy dinner or expensive presents to reassure their love. Spending their Christmas night on each other’s arms, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying the chill night was just enough for him.

“I love you.” She muttered and looked up at him. His lips quickly found hers and he could taste the sweetness of her drink through them. The low noise that their mouths made when breaking apart added to the intimacy of that moment. 

“Merry Christmas, little reindeer.” Castiel grabbed her cheeks with one hand and squeezed them, making her lips pop out. She smiled, making her face look even cuter. His eyes drifted to the accessory in her head, then again to her mouth. He brought her face to him without releasing her cheeks, making the kiss a bit awkward.

She chuckled and hugged him. Her head found the crook of his neck and sniffed the citrus cologne, his favorite. “Mmm… I should be checking if the cookies didn’t burn.” Candy reluctantly left his embrace and got up. A few seconds later, he followed suit.

“I’ll go with you.” 

Turns out they were already cooked, so they took the tray out of the oven and let it on the counter to cool down. Of course, Castiel took the opportunity to steal some more kisses. In the end, when the caresses stopped, the cookies were cold. 

“Oopsie” He said without a single regret. It wasn’t like she was mad also. They savored the sweet and found it delicious anyway. This was a very good Christmas.


End file.
